A Course of Action
by TwilightTundra
Summary: Suikoden Tierkreis. ShamsxTaj. Their very first time. Inspired by a meme prompt awhile ago. Warnings: Adult content.


**Copyright:** I do not own Suikoden Tierkreis, nor its characters. Konami does.

**Author's note:** This was originally written for an anon meme prompt: _ShamsxTaj; first time._ The meme is pretty much dead so I figured I'd post it here with all my other stuff. Sometime I'll finish it. XD

"Sophia, wait! I didn't mean it like that .I just—"

"Sophia, I'm so sorry! Please, don't go. My brother is just surprised, that's all!"

In spite of his lingering bitterness, Taj tried to make a polite, apologetic gesture as Sophia whisked past, heading straight toward the exit of the Viceroy's mansion. As soon as she was out of sight, uncharacteristic arguing ensued between the Magedom siblings.

"Manaril, you could have consulted me before bringing her here like this! What were you thinking?"

"I-I'm sorry brother. Masrur said you would be in need of a wife soon. I know and trust Sophia. She would make you very happy!" Shams face paled, and Taj tensed but maintained a calm outward appearance.

"H-huh, grandfather said that? This is the first I've heard about it. I'm not getting married!" the prince shrieked, perhaps finally understanding from whom his dear mother inherited some of her annoying tendencies.

Princess Manaril brought her hands to mouth, a futile attempt at concealing her embarrassment. When Manrur spoke of the Prince's eventual marriage months ago, young Manaril took it to heart, eager to play matchmaker and overjoyed with the possibility of her best friend becoming her sister-in-law. It had taken so much convincing, so much pleading to get Sophia here, only to have Shams turn her down while looking at her as if she were still a crazed Archivist.

"O-Oh. My dear brother, forgive me. I have to find her and explain. Don't worry, I'll make this right, I promise."

With that, Manaril ran past Taj, her expression radiating shame. The young attendant pitied the princess; Sophia was probably outraged, and so would the girl's father be if Manaril couldn't find her before she reached the docks. And yet, this messy outcome was agreeable with the lavender haired teen.

Taj's was stolen away from his thoughts as his master approached from behind inquiring, "Taj, did you know that grandfather was conspiring behind my back?"

"Of course not, my prince," Taj paused looking saddened, "I have nothing to gain and everything to lose from this arrangement."

Shams smiled, wrapping his arms around his young attendant, brushing his lips against his ear.

"Ah, I apologize, my friend. That was indeed an insensitive question. I could not imagine even you being selfless enough to share me with another."

Taj burned with jealously at the mere suggestion. "Never, _my prince_," he possessively breathed against Shams lips, as if trying to force those words into his very highness looked straight into unusually intense, scarlet eyes, letting his lips remain only a hair away from touching the other boy's.

"Then, I trust that you, my ever faithful companion, will aid—" Shams suddenly gasped for air as Taj groped his crotch, nurturing the prince's hardening penis, "t-that you will aid me in bringing an end to this heinous plot."

A mischievous grin spread across Taj's face, bringing with it a whole new allure to his already exotic features.

"It would be my honor, Highness," Taj brought a finger up to his master's bottom lip, pushing down its edge slightly. His other hand picked up the pace, awarding him with a pleading moan from Shams, "In fact, I know our first course of action. Would you like to hear it, sire?"

"Y-yes, Taj. Please!"

"You shall claim me."

A slight nod was the only indication of approval the prince could manage under such distraction, but Taj didn't need vocal consent; the boy could practically read Shams' mind through his body language alone. Calk it up to years of experience of prideful catering to his master's every need.

"Very good, then. Let us proceed to your bed chamber, Highness. It would be of poor form to continue such private matters where we could be witnessed."

And so they went, Taj taking the prince's hands into his own, slickly guiding the both of them backward directly to Shams' room, and never once breaking eye contact with his soon to be lover. The blond teen silently mused on this new variation. Taj had always been loyal, affectionate, and obedient, but never had he altered these qualities to be so risqué.

_"That run in with Sophia must have set this off. Manaril, perhaps I will thank you later, even if this is far from the coupling you had in mind."_

Shams kicked the door closed behind him and gracelessly felt for the lock, unwilling to take his eyes off Taj, afraid it would ruin the passion of the moment. As it turned out, his attendant's gaze didn't stay focused a second longer, instead setting its site to lower regions.

Taj descended onto his knees, letting his hands slide down from Shams' own, tracing the prince's bare, muscular chest and feeling the slight tickle of near invisible fine hairs along the way until they reached their destination, the top of his still Magedom styled garments.

"Taj are you—" Shams was interrupted mid-question.

"I am going to ready you properly, my prince. You know I never like to leave a duty incomplete," Taj bowed his head in good-natured mockery, "Unless, of course, you have objections."

Shams blushed. "No, no objections here, but are you sure…I mean do you know how?"

Anxiety, not his: Shams'. Taj could tell just by his tone that it was a projection, but he wasn't surprised in the least; after all, this would be their night of many first time experiences.

Taj answered with the fluid removal of the thin fabric tightening his master's clothing around his waist. Once deprived of their support, the white robes slipped to the floor, leaving only a small loincloth between Taj's welcoming lips and Shams' stiffening member, craving for that promise of skin to skin contact.

Quick work was made of the cloth, joining the heap around the prince's feet. Taj softly stroked down the entire length reflecting about how it must have grown at least an inch since the last time he had assisted Shams in dressing. Or, perhaps, the fact that it was almost fully erect accounted for the size difference.

A low hiss escaped from above, a plea interpreted as 'I can no longer wait as you tease me.' The young attendant chuckled before conceding and finally bringing his mouth to the peak of his shaft leasing his tongue on the sensitive skin below. He worked his way downward licking and creating a suctioning sensation with his lips.

Shams tried to keep as silent as possible, but low moans still escaped through unreserved breathing, and as Taj continued to descend, he started producing little noises he would have been mortified of had this been any other circumstance.

Once Taj traveled back to the head of Shams' penis, his lover's legs became unsteady. He knew it was just one of the precursors building up to an orgasm, but having no prior experience with the responses of the prince's body, he decided it would be wise to move to the bed.

"Bed." Shams nodded, sitting down, spreading his legs, and placing his arms back to keep himself upright.

His ever considerate attendant didn't waste any time, or for that matter, even give in to the growing urge to touch himself while he serviced. Before Shams could even form one coherent thought, he felt heat enclose the majority of his length over and over again until his body was overcome with spasms of pleasure.

Taj stopped at the abrupt salty flavor of a foreign substance. He raised his head to observe Shams cock, unwilling to just accept that had been the conclusion. It was too soon, at least by his estimate. Sure enough, the prince was still just as hard and looking pretty confused to boot.

"Uh, did I do something wrong, Taj?"

Taj shook his head, giving back a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, sire. However, I do think I should suspend this current activity, lest you'll be spent before you can take me."

Shams flushed. He sure had a seductive way of putting, well, everything.

**Endnote:** This was my very first time attempting smut. I encourage you to lol at anything I did wrong. Seriously. Damn I want to learn how to write smut.


End file.
